Getting into the Careers
by fishcatfishcat
Summary: Peeta wants to get into the Careers to be safe, but what is he willing to do for it? MxM Lemons Slash Peeta/Cato
1. Chapter 1

**Getting into the Careers**

******This is a one off I made and might add to if people like it. Cato/Peeta.**

I'm sitting here at the edge of the bed. Willing the time to go slower, but it isn't. I see to my left the dazzling night lights of the Capitol. In 48 hours I'd be sitting here for the last time. Trying to hold back the tears for the last time. Unless. No, that's a crazy idea. Or is it? It would guarantee me safety, shelter and food. What if I'm not accepted? What about Katniss. I must keep her safe. If they target her, I can give her a warning beforehand. That decides it. I'm becoming a Career.

What time is it? 8:30. Not too late. I can go to floor two and ask. That's where the 'chief' Career is. I can't remember what his name is but he seems to be the boss. He'll be the person who decides. I walk into the lift, making sure either Haymitch, Effie, Portia, Cinna or most of all Katniss aren't there. I walk into the lift safely and press the '2' button. The lift goes down.

The doors open and I'm met by the smell of cinnamon, roses and other heavenly scents. My stomach starts to rumble and I forget what I'm here for. Oh yes, I look around. This floor is much fancier than ours. It has a bigger chandelier, polar bear rug and precious canvases all around the walls. From around the corner in the kitchen the boy from two walks out with a plastic cup.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asks, preparing to kill me it looks like.

"I-I um would like to be a career." I say in a hushed voice, feeling intimidated.

"You what? Am I hearing this right?" He says, nearly laughing.

"I want to be a career."I repeat, speaking up.

"Ha! Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yes, you saw me today at the training centre. I could help you." I say, he considers it.

"Do you know what outsiders have to do to become a Career?" he asks.

"Take a guess." he says, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Um.. I don't know, make a blood oath?" I ask, hoping that's not the answer.

"You have to make a type of oath, yes, you're nearly there." he replies, the smirk growing.

"I have no idea, why can't you just tell me?" I plead. He starts walking towards me, draining his drink.

"I'll show you." With that he puts his drink on the corner of a nearby table, but he misplaces it, sending it falling to the floor and under the table. He bends slightly to get it, but I doubt he'd fit under the table, he's too well built.

"I've got it." I say while I get on my hands and knees and retrieve the cup. When I'm under the table I hear him say "I'm ready to show you."

I crawl out with the cup and get up on my knees to see Cato, standing tall, with a semi-erect penis hanging out his fly hole.

"What the hell?" I ask, he wants me to give him head. But no one's allowed to be gay. It's frowned upon in my district, that's what Mum always said. Bearing in mind she doesn't care about me, anyway. I've never really thought about it before. His cock is quite big actually.

"If you want to be a Career you gotta suck it, whenever I want." Fuck. He wants me to be his bitch. Is that worth being a Career? To save Katniss. What if she found out? I could try it the one time. If it's not that bad I'll agree. What's the worst that could happen? Still on my knees, inches away from his growing penis, I ask:

"I only have to give you head?" To this he smiles mischievously. Oh god.

"Well, the only condition is to give me head, but most have come back wanting more."

"Don't worry, I won't be one of them." I say.

"Don't be too sure." He says with a filthier grin as he strokes his cock, nearly fully erect. What am I about to do? Suck a cock. Drink his cum? I should try to enjoy it. Now it's fully erect it smells of how it smells when I masturbate. It smells nice. I can just pretend it's mine. I hold it with my right hand, and slowly jerk my hand up and down his shaft. He tips his head back.

"That's it, my bitch, did I mention once you start you don't stop?" Fuck. I kneel there with my hand around his cock, looking at him, my fate sealed. "What are you waiting for?" he asks.

"I..." I begin, "nothing." There's no way I can back out of it now, if I do I'll be the first to die. Just pretend it's your own cock. It's far too big to be mine. I wish mine was this big. I stroke it again, feeling my own penis become semi-hard. I feel his member pulsate under my hand, he must be really horny.

I lean my head in closer, mouth open, looking up at him licking his lips. Then I let it enter. It's warm, and wet from the pre cum. I let the cock linger there in my mouth. I lick the pre cum off, hoping it would give me a guide as to what cum tastes like.

Wow. It doesn't taste bad, but it doesn't taste good. It tastes like the smell of the air. The smell of sex. My semi turns into a full erection. Am I enjoying this? It's better than not enjoying it. I push his cock in as far as I can, I get halfway and start choking. This is so weird. It's a good weird. I bob my head back and forth, bringing the cock in and out. Not exactly sucking, not exactly blowing. Something in between, I'm going on instinct. It tastes so nice, the more I give head the more I notice how nice it tastes. A taste that turns you on. A taste that just makes you want more.

I still haven't got more than ¾ of his meat into my mouth. But he's moaning with pleasure, so I know I'm doing good. I gradually go deeper as I bob my head faster. It feels so nice. Every now and then I try lick his bellend, to see how he will react, he moans louder when I do that. So now I lick it every time I bob my head.

I keep blowing him for a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of it, the taste that only gets stronger. I can feel it harden even more every time I lick the head of his cock. I try my best not to wank myself off, but I'm his bitch, here to please him and not me. I thrust my head back a forth quicker now, noticing him thrusting his hips too. His thrusting quickly becomes face fucking and I'm being pounded in the face with his cock. It feels so good, his sweet meat fits all the way in now, but I want more.

He's face fucking me harder now and I'm finding it hard to breathe. Just hold on, not much longer. It's too much for me to handle, my mouth feels like it's going to cave in but I don't want to stop either. It feels good. Being owned by someone, being abused. I can't get enough of it.

My penis throbs again. I need relief too, but he won't give it too me. It feels like stone against my jeans. I'm so hard I could cum any minute. I focus on Cato. He's face fucking me hard, moaning louder. I go with the rhythm, loving my first taste of cock, waiting for his cream.

"I'm... going.. to..." He moans under each intake of breath, thrusting his hips, I brace myself. "ah!" he shouts, pulling his cock from my mouth, dumping his load on my face. Then another. And another. It's on both my eyes, on my cheeks, lips and mouth. It tastes so thick. I pump the last of the cum from his cock into my mouth, adding to the pool I've collected in there. I play around with it with my tongue. The feel of it is so weird and exciting and new. It's great I love how creamy it is.

Still on my knees, Cato wipes off the cum from my face and deposits it into my mouth. I eagerly lick his fingers thankful for my masters sweet, thick cream. There is something odd about the taste, but I can get used to it. The taste of sex.

After getting my face as clean as it possibly could be, Cato helps me up. I'm still playing with the cum in my mouth. I try to open my mouth to speak, but it will all spill if I do. Cato smiles at me while I focus on playing with my new favourite drink.

"You like that?" He asks, a victorious grin on his face.

"Mhm." I reply with a happy nod. He leans forward and kisses me. My mouth is too full and it opens, dribbling semen between our kiss. I thought this would turn him off, but he locks his arms around my waist at this. Our tongues lick each other while they lick cum at the same time. This is the hottest kiss I've had. The cum is evenly dispersed between us two now that some has dribbled onto our shirts. Cato breaks off the kiss, wiping his mouth with his thumb.

"Since you did so well, I think you deserve a treat." He says, putting his cum soaked thumb into my mouth. He grabs my hand and leads me up a set of stairs to his room, cheekily squeezing my crotch on the way.

**A/N: thanks for reading this, please check out my other story 'Peeta's Enigma' and also pleeaassee review. I might add a few chapters if people want me to, it's up to you. Thank you! **


	2. Part 2

**Getting into the Careers**

**Part 2: Unfinished Business**

Cato leads me into his room. I can't stop to looks around as I'm pushed onto the bed so quickly. I'm looking at the cream ceiling when Cato crawls onto the bed, over me. His face is inches above mine. His silver chain necklace dangling virtually touching my lips.

"Like I said, you deserve a treat for doing such a good job." He says, my penis throbs.

He leans in closer and kisses me, such a soft kiss for such masculine lips. He then kisses my neck, making me moan in pleasure. It feels to weird and good and I want more. My cock is stone beneath my trousers.

He stops teasing me and unzips my zipper. He puts his hands down my pants and feels my erect dick. I pulls it out of and, still kissing me, slowly jerks me. It feels so good. He jerks faster as our kisses get more passionate.

I feel like I'm going to explode with the immense pleasure. I start to climax. I'm going to cum.

"Cato," I say, breaking off the sweet kiss, "I'm going to cum." With that he breaks away fully and places his head next to my penis, laying his head against my stomach, facing my cock.

He resumes wanking me and licks me at the same time. It's not long before I climax again.

I moan louder, as a signal for him to wank me harder. He does so, harder and harder until I give out a loud "ah!" and my cum shoots out onto his face. The first load lands on his cheek, then the second in his mouth. The third and fourth load land on his cheek and dribble into his mouth.

He continues pumping my cock for more cum, but I'm dry. He sits up next to me as I bathe in pleasure, and wipes the cum on his face with his fingers, then licks it off. When his face is reasonably clean I sit up and give him a deep, long kiss.

"You're definitely a Career now." He says. I give him one last kiss, smelling the cum, before I put my penis back into my trousers and standing up. I look at him one last time, sitting on his bed, before I go and plan for the Games ahead.

**A/N: This is the last chapter I'm going to do for this. If I continue it I will get confused because this is so similar to my other story. Sorry it's so short as well :/ Anyway enjoy, review and check out my other story! :D**

***Update* I can't believe it but this story is nearly at 10,000 views! I'd forgotten all about this story and I'm amazed so many people have read/viewed it. I'm going to start on a new chapter and shall be posting it soon to celebrate. Thank you so much all of you!**


End file.
